Heretofore, the need for applying indicia or decorations to the sidewall of a tire has been well known. For example, it has been known to provide what are commonly called "white sidewall" tires in which a ring of white rubber is uniformly placed about the sidewall of the tire. Further, it has well been known to apply specific identifying or grading codes to the sidewall of a tire for purposes of indicating grade, uniformity, identification, and the like.
Generally, tires are marked using inks and paints which are commercially available. These materials are stamped, stenciled, labeled or painted onto the tires for identification and uniformity grading codes, and the like. The marks are not considered permanent, but may be washed or peeled off the tire. In like manner, decorating of tires is generally accomplished prior to cure, using a coextruded white and black sidewall inlay.
The prior art process for marking tires is both labor intensive and expensive to implement and messy in use. Some of the markings are given to smearing, and are often of varying density or clarity. Further, the prior art method of decorating the sidewall of a tire with a coextruded black and white rubber inlay is both expensive, time consuming and given to the occurrence of blemishes in the decorative area itself. Further, the prior art techniques and structure for marking tires is not given to ease of repair, in the event of a damaged or marred marking.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a simple and inexpensive method for imparting indicia to a tire with a high degree of clarity and resolution. There is a similar need for applying decorative markings to the sidewall of a tire in a similar manner. As importantly, it is most desirable to impart indicia and decorations to tire sidewalls in a manner which is inexpensive to implement and yet results in an application which is reliable and durable in use. Further, it is most desirable to provide such decoration, indicia, and markings on the sidewall of a tire by such a means as is conducive to repair or "touch-up" in the event of marring or the like.